


Wings of Fire Names (look if you are in need of OC names)

by Audpod723



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: How Do I Tag, My First Work in This Fandom, Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audpod723/pseuds/Audpod723
Summary: This is simply where I list all the names I have for each tribe in different chapters. They are all free to use.





	Wings of Fire Names (look if you are in need of OC names)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Wings of Fire. If I did, first of all, that would be totally awesome! I could make all my ships happen. . . and now I sit thinking of the possibilities if I owned Wings of Fire. But sadly, I don’t, so Wings of Fire is owned by Tui T. Sutherland.
> 
> Basically, I’m giving out lots and lots of Wings of Fire names that took a while of collecting and searching and building up to get. Note: I’ve never stolen anyone’s OC name. If I happen to have an OC name you also have, it’s either a common name or I happened to look up the right thing to get it.

Rainwing OC Name Ideas  
Paint  
Pastel  
Vivid  
Neon  
Color  
Brook  
Dewdrop  
Ripple  
Radiant  
Decompose  
Humid  
Tiger  
Jaguar  
Glamour  
Spring  
Clover  
Toxic  
Mosquito  
Panda  
Stream  
Moist  
Disappear  
Glow  
Iridescent  
Ocelot  
Okapi  
Peony  
Venus  
Illusion  
Coconut  
Glade  
Fungi  
Beautiful  
Equator  
Tropical  
Rainbow  
Waterfall  
Flow  
Cascade  
Pour  
Spectrum  
Prism


End file.
